U.S. Ser. No. 07/022,832, filed Mar. 6, 1987 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,823,272 granted Apr. 18, 1989, assigned to the assignee of the present invention, describes a method of displaying position and motion information of N variables for an arbitrary number of moving objects in space using a processor-controlled two-dimensional display. As illustrated, the display comprises a velocity axis and orthogonal thereto four parallel equally spaced axes. One of these four axes represents time and the other three the x, y and z spatial dimensions. On this two-dimensional display the trajectories of the objects to be monitored, such as aircraft, are depicted and their positions can be found at a specific instant in time. The plot for the position of each such object comprises a continuous multi-segmented line. If the line segments for the x, y, and z dimensions overlie each other for any two of the respective objects, but are offset in the time dimension, the objects will pass through the same point but not at the same time. Collision of the objects is indicated when line segments representing the time, x, y, and z dimensions for any two of the objects completely overlie each other.
When the plot for the respective objects indicates a potential conflict, the user, such as an Air Traffic Control (ATC) controller, has the trajectory of one of the objects modified to avoid collision. This method desirably provides a display of trajectory data to assist the user in resolving conflict; but it does not provide conflict detection as early as desirable in this age of fast moving aircraft.
S. Hauser, A. E. Gross, R. A. Tornese (1983), En Route Conflict Resolution Advisories, MTR-80W137, Rev. 2, Mitre Co., McLean, Va., discloses a method to avoid conflict between up to five aircraft where any one has a trajectory conflicting with that of the remaining four. Said method and also pair-wise and triple-wise resolution methods heretofore proposed resolve conflicts subset by subset, which leads to high complexity due to the need for rechecking and can result in worse conflicts than those resolved.
There is a need for a global (rather than partial) method of avoiding conflict and maintaining at least a desired degree of separation between a plurality of objects, such as aircraft, robot parts or other elements moving in respective trajectories in space. In other words, there is a need for a method which provides earlier detection of potential conflict, concurrently resolves all conflicts between all the objects, and provides instructions whereby conflict can be avoided with minimal trajectory changes of the involved objects.